Silent Lover
by Cliona777
Summary: A new fanfic for the brotherhood! About Wraths parents! Winging it History wise so if you know anything that could help please let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Drakn ran his hand through his jet black hair

Drakn ran his hand through his jet black hair. His father had just died, following his mother into the fade. Their people had mourned for a week, a respectable amount for the King of the Vampires but not long enough for Drakn. Since his fathers death, Drakn had become King, something he had been prepared for long before his transition but he didn't feel prepared. He felt drained, he needed to feed. Calling on the chosen hadn't taken long, but he was still waiting for one of them to arrive. Sighing he got up from his fathers desk, he would have to find a mate soon. A Queen to be by his side, bear their children and rule their people. Unfortunately Drakn was too damn picky to pick just anyone, the gymen had been throwing females at him for months. First thing Drakn found wrong with them was that they were all post transtiation. He wanted his queen to have only tasted his blood to have only been with him. Drakn knew that was going to bed hard to do since those females were rarely allowed out of their homes for fear they'd go through the transition. Looking out the window at the moon Drakn pondered the idea of just picking a random female he'd never seen. His friends, members of the black dagger brotherhood would be more then happy to help him find one. He glanced at the door as someone knocked.

"Enter" He said turning to face the open door. Axe his best friend and one of the brother's came in.

"You look like your thinking too hard, even for a King." Axe grinned at Drakn as he shut the door behind him, and sat down in a chair, his armour clanking as he did.

"I have to find a mate, and soon. I'm not sure how to go about it though." Drakn said taking his seat again and swinging his legs up to rest on the desk, a pose his father often did.

"Ah, I see. So how are you going to do that? You don't like any of the females that you've been shown too." Axe said and Drakn nodded.

"Their all lovely and well mannered but none of them…hold my attention for very long." He agreed and Axe looked at him.

"So am I to search for one?" He joked and Drakn shot him a look.

"Your not serious? Your going to send me on a mission to find you a mate?" Axe said and Drakn nodded a little.

"You know what I'm looking for, I couldn't trust anyone else to do it. Just go find one tell her she's mating me and bring her back." Drakn said and Axe shook his head.

"How am I going to get a female and her family to agree to that?" He asked and Drakn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm King, she'll do as she's damn well told." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Drakn looked over the warriors training in the field, they were the best of the best, that's why they were here

Drakn looked over the warriors training in the field; they were the best of the best, that's why they were here. Normally he would be down there with them but being King he was to rule the people not fight for them. It had only been just over a week since he last fought and he missed it already. Being King was a lot more speaking and thought then it was hands on. Drakn still waited for word from Axe on finding a Queen but so far nothing. Drakn had fed from a Chosen last night, taken blood and other things from her. She was beautiful; they all were, expertly trained in pleasing a man in everyway. Drakn went into his bedroom and paced a little, he was restless, even after feeding. A pounding on the door stopped him mid pace.

"My lord!" A guard called and Drakn growled then went to the door.

"What is it?" He asked opening the door.

"We found a few civilians in a lesser compound. One of them is alive, a female pre transition." The guard said and Drakn nodded a little.

"Show me to her, I'll see what I can find out." He said then followed the guard through the basement to the medical room. The castle healer was looking over the female. She was petite, dressed only in a ripped and dirty white slip. She was covered in bruises, cuts and dirt. Drakn winced a little thinking of the salt that could be in the dirt which would mean she would have scars. Moving closer Drakn looked at her face and froze. She was stunning even with the marks on her face. Dark reddish hair tumbled on the table, her face was perfectly formed, her lips were swollen from hits and were split and dry looking but for some reason Drakn wanted to kiss them anyways. Shaking himself Drakn watched as the healer looked over some of her wounds.

"How bad is it?" Drakn asked and the healer shook his head.

"She's pretty bad, so far it just looks like external wounds but I'll have to examine her some more. She hasn't spoken or opened her eyes since she was brought in here." The Healer said and Drakn nodded.

"I'll wait outside. I want to know the moment you're finished." He said then took the guard with him to the hallway.

"Tell the doggens I want a guest room readied and any clean clothing they can find for her." Drakn said and the guard nodded before going off. Drakn passed for a while then just leaned against the wall. He couldn't leave he needed to know how she was. Drakn sighed, what was wrong with him, he didn't even know the female and yet her well being meant everything to him. The healer came out and Drakn stood up straighter.

"Her vocal cords have been damaged, but other then that it's all external as far as I can tell. She is close to transition though, within the next full moon I would say." The healer said and Drakn nodded a little.

"I want her moved, carefully to the guest room the doggen's have prepared. Until she wakes, you are you watch over her and tend to her wounds." Drakn said, the healer nodded and Drakn went to his office. Sitting at the desk he looked up as Axe burst into the room.

"I found you a mate, my lord." He said grinning; looking up Drakn smirked a little.

"I think I may have beaten you to it." He said and Axe looked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Drakn went down the hall towards the guest room he had given to the female

Please review guys!!

Drakn went down the hall towards the guest room he had given to the female. Going he saw the female awake in the bed, she tensed a little seeing him come in. Natural reaction Drakn decided. He wasn't exactly a small man; he was over six feet tall, jet black hair and built like an ogre. The healer looked up and waved him in.

"This is our King Drakn. He's the one who gave you this room." The healer explained to the female who relaxed a little. Drakn came and looked over the female. She looked at bit better, and her bright green eyes stared up at him.

"You look better, do you feel better?" He asked and the female shrugged a little, Drakn glanced to the healer.

"She still can not speak my lord. It will take a while to heal, it may never heal." The healer said and Drakn nodded a little looking at the girl who looked gown. Drakn couldn't help but reach down and gently cup her chin, gently forcing her to look up at him.

"Your safe here, you will have everything you need or want. We'll find your family and you'll be taken care of." He said hardly noticing the healer quietly leaving the room. The female nodded a little, tears welding up in her eyes. Drakn let go of her chin and wiped away a few tears from her cheeks.

"Rest now, we'll figure out a way for you to tell us everything we need to know." Drakn said and the female nodded a little slipping down a little under the covers.

"I'll be just down the hall, either the healer or a doggen will be in here at all times. I'll check on you as much as I can." Drakn said gently and the female nodded again before closing her eyes. Sitting in a chair near the bed Drakn watched her fall asleep, the tension in her body departing. Drakn relaxed himself seeing that. Mine. Drakn shook himself, he couldn't spring himself on her yet, she was just rescued after who knows how long of being a captive by lessers. Who knows what they did to her, for how long? Drakn felt his blood boil at the thought of those monsters touching her, at anyone touching her. Getting up he forced himself to be quiet until he got into the hall. The healer looked at him and backed away a little.

"Get her anything she needs, anything that will help her heal." Drakn snarled then went to his office down the hall. Going in he snarled a little as Axe, Gore and Blaylock where in there waiting for him.

"What is it my lord?" Gore asked standing as they all watched him.

"I want the place they kept her in leveled, any lessers in it or around it buried." Drakn growled. The three of them glanced to each other then nodded.

"Of course my lord." Axes said and lead the rest of them out. Drakn went to the fireplace resting his arms on the frame. Watching the fire dance he relaxed a little, his men would do as he asked and that made him feel better. He still wanted to bleed out the lessers that touched his female. She was his now, he had already decided that. She drew him in; he had trouble thinking about anything but her. She was beautiful, innocent and was more or less delivered straight to him. He would give her everything he had, anything she wanted and he would keep her save, no one would ever lay a hand on her again. Drakn pushed himself up from the fireplace and headed down the hall. Going into her room, he motioned the healer out and sat by that fireplace. Watching her Drakn counted her breaths, they were shallow and short but she was breathing and that's what mattered. Settling in Drakn kept an eye on her well trying to figure out a way to tell her he wanted to mate her. Being that she couldn't speak, it would be hard to explain how he felt, especially since she wouldn't be able to respond to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Drakn woke with a bit of a start, something was touching his cheek

Drakn woke with a bit of a start, something was touching his cheek. Quickly he grabbed at whatever was touching him. He grabbed onto a hand hard, hearing a whimper he looked up and realized he had grabbed onto the female. Quickly he let go over her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He mumbled and stood up gently picking her up he glanced down at her well he walked back to the bed. She was quietly looking up at him. Smiling a little Drakn put her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He noticed the night gown she was in but was more worried about her resting then getting his hands on her.

"You shouldn't be up yet. I'll get you a bell so that you can get peoples attention." Drakn said and his heart flipped flopped as she smiled up at him.

"You're beautiful." He said and she blushed looking down.

"Don't ever look away from me. I like it when you look at me." Drakn said gently lifting her chin, the female met his eyes and nodded a little. She seemed to hesitate then lifted her hand and pointed at her stomach.

"Your stomach hurts?" Drakn said getting up to get the healer. She grabbed his hand and tugged, looking down at her Drakn raised an eyebrow. She sighed then pointed to her mouth then stomach and Drakn smiled a little.

"Hungry then?" He asked and the female nodded. Drakn went to the door and told the first doggen he saw to bring food to them. Stepping back inside he sighed as the female was getting out of bed.

"Will you do as you're told and stay in bed?" He said coming over and taking her arm gently. The female blushed and shook her head.

"I am the King you know, you should do what I say." Drakn said and the female motioned to the chamber pot and it was Drakn's turn to blush a bit.

"Ah I see I'll wait outside, back to bed after." He said and stepped outside, he waited a bit then poked his head back in the room, the female was pulling the covers up around her, but she had moved some of the pillows so that she could sit up comfortably. Drakn came back in and dragged a chair to her bedside.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and the girl nodded a little, Drakn smiled a little.

"That's good, I'm glad. I have something I want to tell you." He said sitting back and the female looked at him.

"I need a Queen, I want a Queen and I want it to be you." Drakn said figuring it was best to just get it out there. Looking at the female he waited for some sort of reaction. The female just looked shocked and rubbed her forehead. They sat there in silence for a bit until Drakn reached for her hand.

"I know it's probably not the best time but I wanted you to know. I'll be here through your transition and you'll be safe, taken care of." He said and the female shook her head. Dread washed over Drakn and he took her hand.

"I should have waited, but I couldn't help it." He said and the female pulled away from him. She motioned that she wanted to sleep and Drakn nodded a little getting up he leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving the room. The healer was waiting with the doggen carrying the food.

"She if she'll eat before she goes to sleep." He said lowly and went to his office. Sitting he was confused at her reaction. He wasn't expecting no reaction from her, he could understand her not bouncing up and down for joy, because she was recovering. But a smile perhaps or something like that? Was that rejection, her not having a reaction? Drakn sank into his chair and rubbed his face. He should have waited; he'd scared her off now.


	5. Chapter 5

Drakn met with Axe in his private rooms and the two of them drank pints of ale

Drakn met with Axe in his private rooms and the two of them drank pints of ale. A lot of pints of ale.

"I don't understand it, she didn't even blink, didn't nod or anything! Just basically told me to get out so that she could sleep." Drakn snarled a little and Axe smirked.

"You really do like her? Maybe she wanted to think about it, maybe she thinks your ugly." Axe laughed and Drakn growled at him.

"I'm not letting her go unless she opens her mouth and tells me to. When she wakes up I'll talk to her. Any luck on trying to figure out which house hold she's from?" He asked and Axe poured them both another glass.

"Not yet, but there can't be that many missing a daughter her age." Axe said and Drakn nodded a little.

"It would help of she could speak." He said and Axe raised an eyebrow.

"Have you tried getting her to write?" He asked and Drakn stared at him then got up so fast his chair toppled over. Quickly he went to his office and grabbed paper and a quill then went down to the females room. Gently he opened the door, candles burned sheding a soft glow to the room. His female was awake and looked over at him, the healer was fast asleep slumped in a chair by the fireplace. Quietly she pushed off the blankets and started to get out of the bed.

"No, lay back down." Drakn said coming over and set up the quill and ink pot on the bedside table. The female looked at him questioningly and he smiled a little at her.

"Can you write? Tell me your name?" He asked and she sat on the bed and took the quill between her fingers. As she wrote Drakn's eyes wondered to where the nightgown had ridden up her legs. Swearing softly he yanked the sheet down to cover her causing the female to jump.

"Don't want you to get cold." Drakn mumbled and looked to what she had written. Lily. He nodded a little and looked at her.

"Lily. Where are you from? Where's your family?" He asked and she started writing again. Drakn tired to be patient but it was hard he was so eager to know everything about her. She handed him the paper and froze. I dream of you, it said and he read it three times before looking up at her.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked unsure and relaxed as she smiled a little and nodded.

"So…you'll stay then? I mean I don't mean to rush you. Damn it…I just I want you to rest and heal." Drakn said awkwardly and she smiled more nodding. Grinning Drakn looked at her.

"I have the best healers here, they'll have you better in no time. I'll leave the paper and quill in here so if you need to tell them something you can. My men are looking for your family but it would help if we knew a name or where they were." He explained and she nodded and picked up the quill, quickly she wrote down directions to her families home. Getting up Drakn took the paper and neatly folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"I'll get them on it right now. Then I'll come back." He said and leaned down and kissed her cheek without even thinking, it just felt like the natural thing to do.

"Sorry, I um…I didn't…" He stumbled but Lily just smiled up at him. Smiling a bit Drakn went to find Axe who was still drinking.

"Her name is Lily, and she dreams about me." Drakn said smirking and sitting down. Axe looked at him through a drunken haze.

"What kind of dreams?" He smirked and Drakn threw him a dark glare.

"Never mind, did she tell you where her family is?" Axe asked and Drakn tossed him the paper.

"I'll go at sun down, its too late now." Axe said and Drakn nodded.

"I'm going to see her a bit longer then I'm going to bed." He said and headed back for Lily's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Drakn went back into Lily's room only to find she had fallen back asleep

Drakn went back into Lily's room only to find she had fallen back asleep. Sighing he went to his own chamber to get some rest. He didn't find much though, he kept waiting for her to ring the bell, and he was ready to pounce if she needed something. Finally after hours of staying awake he fell asleep.

The next morning Drakn didn't even get a chance to check on Lily, he was too busy checking out new swords that had been made, new warriors had arrived, all of which commanded his attention. Some time after mid meal he made his way to her room only to find her up and about and dressed in a dark blue gown. She looked beautiful, freshly out of a bath, her hair neatly pinned on top of her head. The gown fit her perfectly hugging each curve and pushing her breasts up with the corset underneath. Drakn couldn't help but frown a little. Why was she up and not resting? And why was she wearing a corset with all her wounds? A female doggen was moving about the room tiding up and Lily turned to face him, her smile beaming up at him as he moved closer.

"You look…stunning. But are you sure your up to being up? I mean…are you feeling better?" He asked taking her hand. Lily nodded a little and went to get the paper, which she had already written on. I'm bored and want fresh air. The healer said I was well enough to get up. Drakn read it then looked at her amused face.

"You knew I was going to ask and that's why you wrote this ahead of time?" He asked and she smiled nodding.

"Alright fine, I'll show you the castle how about that? Then you can rest then I'll take you down for the last meal." He said and it came out more as an order then a suggestion. Lily raised an eyebrow at him accusingly and Drakn winced a little.

"Please may I show you the castle, and escort you down to the last meal?" He asked and she smiled a little and took his arm. Drakn showed her the castle, the main hall, the walls and their views. She took a little too much interest in watching the males train and they took far too much interest in her as far as Drakn was concerned and he quickly took her back inside. The last thing he needed was for all of his men to see her before he had officially mated and claimed her. Lily seemed happy to be walking around with him, though shied away from things that made Drakn wonder. She nearly jumped into his arms when one of his men passed holding an armful of chains, and more or less hid behind him when two doggens rolled an empty ale barrel by them. Drakn had just let her hide behind him or held onto her when those situations arose and gently stroked her back. He desperately wanted to know what had happened to her but held his tongue not wanting to upset her. She started to look tired and pale as they walked through the gardens and Drakn reached for her.

"Let's get you back to resting for a bit. I'll wake you in time for last meal." He said, Lily weakly nodded and that was all the answer Drakn needed before picking her up holding her against his chest. Lily slipped her arms around his neck and let her head fall on his shoulder. Drakn for once in his life was at a loss for words, nothing had ever felt so right then having this female in his arms relying on him to take care of her. Almost proudly he took her to his room and placed her in the giant bed. Lily frowned a little glancing up to him as she looked around.

"This is my chamber. You can rest here; I'll just be two doors down in my office." He explained, yawning Lily nodded and curled up on the bed. Drakn looked down at her as she closed her eyes. He didn't want to leave her but knew there were probably messages and things waiting for him. Lily peeked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Smiling Drakn leaned down and kissed her forehead before going to the door. Sitting in his office he looked up at a painting of his parents and knew now what his mother had always told him about love was true. You didn't see it coming, but you never wanted to let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

Drakn checked the postion of the moon from his office, it was still a little early to wake Lily up for the last meal but he wa

Drakn checked the position of the moon from his office, it was still a little early to wake Lily up for the last meal but he wanted to see her badly. Shaking his head he knew his was in trouble, they had just met two days ago and he could barely keep himself away from her for more then an hour. Her smell still lingered on his clothes from carrying her. She smelt like honey and raspberries, two things he liked very much. Sighing he sat back at his desk and decided to finish one more thing before going to wake her. Except his mind wondered to how he would wake her, or rather how he wanted to wake her but how that probably wasn't the best way. Groaning he threw his quill down and went down the hall to his room. She was still sleeping curled up in his bed. Drakn smiled a little and the thought of her scent being on his sheets when he went to sleep later, or would he be able to convince her to sleep there with him? That was probably a bad idea considering the ways he was thinking up of waking her. Putting a lock on his "manly" needs he went over and gently brushed his lips over her cheek and to her mouth. Lily sighed softly and shifted a little, Drakn smiled then frozen as she tilted her head and exposed her creamy white neck to him. Every inch of him screamed at him to bite her, to mark and taste her. Instead he stayed as he was, bent over her eyes locked on the flesh of her neck. When her eyes fluttered open she tensed looking at him and Drakn could only imagine how bad this looked. There he was bent over her sleeping form fangs elongated as he stared at her neck. Pulling back he shut his eyes angry with himself for not doing so earlier. Drakn looked at her surprised when Lily reaching up putting a hand around his neck and attempting to pull him back to her neck. Grimacing he shook his head.

"You have no idea how tempting it is but your too close to your transition, you'll need all the blood you have." He said and sighed when she attempted to pull him closer again. Giving in a little but still having a firm grasp on his control Drakn leaned down and gently kissed her neck, licking softly even sucking on her skin a little. It was the soft moan that came out of her that nearly broke his control and he forced himself away from her panting softly.

"We can't risk it." He growled and Lily sat up a little looking at him, she paused a little and nodded looking down obviously disappointed. Sighing Drakn came to her and lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

"I told you not to look away remember? Come on lets go get some food in you." He said and Lily responded by getting out of bed. She was a little wobbly and Drakn frowned a little as he caught her arm.

"Are you feeling up to going upstairs?" He asked and couldn't help but sound concerned. Lily took a deep breath and nodded. Drakn was a little hesitate but slipped an arm around her lower back and walked her upstairs where most of the warriors, their mates and the court had come to eat. Drakn tightened his arm around Lily pulling her closer as he took her to his table where Axe and Gore sat. They looked up and Axe quickly stood pulling out a chair for Lily to sit in beside Drakn.

"It's nice to see you up and about." Axe said to Lily who smiled a little as she sat and Drakn sank into his own chair. Dinner was served and both Axe and Gore were careful to keep the conversation light and nothing about lessers or the war. Drakn kept and close eye on how much Lily was eating and reacting to being around so many people. A few yells and such from the rest of the court made her jump, but Drakn was quick to take her hand each time. Axe smirked at Gore as if they were sharing some private joke. Turning to Lily, Axe raised his glass along side Gore.

"To our future Queen and love of our King." He toasted her. Drakn smirked and was about to raise his own glass when Lily shook her head and got up, running off into the hallway. Drakn stared after her putting his glass down.

"I thought you had settled it my lord…" Axe murmured and Drakn sighed.

"So had I." He replied getting up to go after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Drakn headed to his room first, after he didn't find Lily there he headed to the guest room she'd been using

Hey guys so some of you asked me for a better description of Drakn so here is my attempt at satisfying you! He's about 30ish looking age wise, jet black hair longer around chin length, over six feet tall, and built like an ogre. I would say he's handsome but in a dark he might eat you kind of way. Hope this helps!

Drakn headed to his room first; after he didn't find Lily there he stomped to the guest room she'd been using. There she was sitting at the mirror taking the pins out of her hair.

"Do you want to explain anything to me?" He asked tossing paper down in front of her and grabbing the quill, it took a lot of strength not to growl at her. With a sigh she began to write and he waited hoping it was a damn good reason for reacting to such a nice toast by leaving. I will not mate you. I will not be your Queen. She wrote and Drakn tossed the papers down after reading them, holding himself back from picking her up and shaking her.

"Why the hell not? What do you want from me? I don't know what else to tell you." He growled and Lily shook her head then wrote again. I'm not worthy of you, not after the lessers. Drakn looked at her and kneeled in front of her surprised.

"You are worthy of me, because I say so. I don't know what happened to you, as long as you're safe and looked after that's all I care about. I'll never let anything take you from me ever. When I walked into the room you were in when you first got here I knew I wanted you." He explained to her and Lily looked at him and nodded a little.

"And you dreamed of me, doesn't that mean anything?" Drakn asked and Lily nodded and motioned with her hands that it meant a lot.

"See, so you will mate me and be Queen. And I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you happy." Drakn said and sighed when Lily smiled at him.

"So I can tell all my friends and people?" He asked and Lily shrugged a little.

"You want to keep it a secret a bit longer?" Drakn suggested and Lily nodded. He smiled a little and leaned down kissing her, harder and more passionately then he had done before, his whole body tingling when she moaned. Pulling back from her mouth Drakn stepped away even as she reached for him, when he didn't move back she reached for the lacing on her gown.

"Don't." Drakn said grabbing her hands, looking up into her disappointed face.

"Its not that I don't want to, trust me love I do. But you're so close to your transition, I don't want to risk it. After we'll have plenty of time for that and I plan on spending as much time as I can at it." He explained and Lily nodded a little still looking slightly rejected. Groaning Drakn laid her back on the bed and pushed up her skirts.

"I'm just doing this for you, don't touch me or I won't be able to stop." He said commandingly then lowered his mouth to her. At first he was gentle, she was a virgin after all but after making her shatter once he drove her on three more times before pulling back. Lily looked exhausted laying back in the bed, hair tumbled around her, cheeks flushed and a very small but very satisfied smile on her face. Drakn smirked to himself as he pulled her skirts back down.

"Get some rest, I have a few things to do then I'll join you in bed." He said and kisses her forehead before leaving his chambers, their chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

Drakn actually got more work done then he thought he would

Drakn actually got more work done then he thought he would. Knowing that Lily was going to be his mate and his Queen had helped calm him. Also knowing that she was safely asleep in his bed kept him from worrying about her which made it easier to concentrate. Just before sun up he headed back to his room. Stripping down to nothing but his underwear he climbed into bed, careful not to disturb her. Drakn couldn't help but grin as she shifted and sighed softly, moving into his arms. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep, he'd never felt so peaceful in his life. Drakn slept soundly and later then usual, waking he stretched and reached for Lily. When he couldn't reach her within an arms length he cracked open an eye looking onto the empty other side of the bed. Grunting he got up and pulled on his room, heading towards the separate though attached chamber he used as a washing room. There she was, her dark hair pinned on top of her head, a few pieces trailing down her shoulders, a rosy glow to her cheeks, humming softly to herself as she washed her arms in the tub. Drakn stopped and watched her a moment, content to watch her bathe. After a few moments she noticed him and blushed a little attempting to better cover herself with bubbles.

"You know, I was going to be angry that you left the bed before I did. I haven't had the pleasure of waking with you in my arms yet. But I must admit I rather like this sight." He said and Lily blushed more. Grinning Drakn strolled over, grasping the edge of the tub he leaned down and kissed her.

"Feeling better I take it?" He asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Good because you're going to be rather busy today." He said and Lily raised an eyebrow up at him questioningly.

"You're too close to your transition for me to be to far away from you, and I have too many kingly duties to stay in bed with you all day. So you'll have to come with me." Drakn explained and chuckled when she wrinkled her nose.

"I'll go get us some food; you finish bathing and get dressed." He said then headed for the door. After a good sized meal, Drakn lead Lily to his office where he sat her in a chair near the fireplace to relax well he worked. None of the doggens seemed surprised to see her in the office and smiled pleasantly at her. Drakn was quite happy having her there where he could keep an eye on her. Looking up from some papers he groaned as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said and frowned a little as the healer came in.

"My lord, I would like to check on Lily's health, check her wounds and such." He said. Drakn glanced to Lily who got up, part of him wanted to say no, he didn't want her in a room alone with another man, but he knew it would be best if she was looked at.

"Fine, but take a female doggen with you." He ground out; the healer nodded a little and went to leave. Lily glanced to the door then quickly came around the desk and kissed Drakn's cheek before following the healer out. Drakn attempted to read some report on the supplies for the kitchen of the castle but thought of where the healer could be touching her and slid his chair back as the door opened. Could it be over already? Drakn looked to the door and frowned a little.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at Axe who pretended to look insulted.

"I just saw Lily go off with the healer and figured I should come hold you down." Axe said and Drakn sat back down.

"You may be amused now but wait until you get your own mate. Something tells me you might be worse then I am." Drakn said as his friend sat between him and the door.

"No one could be worse then you my lord, it's a family trait remember?" Axe smirked and Drakn was very tempted to throw a book at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Drakn sat with Axe in his office, Lily was with the healer being examined and Drakn was itching to burst in on them

Drakn sat with Axe in his office, Lily was with the healer being examined and Drakn was itching to burst in on them. After roughly twenty minutes Drakn couldn't stand it any longer and got up.

"I'm going to check on them." He said as the office door swung open and the healer came in.

"My lord, Lily is doing fine, there are a few wounds that are not healing as well as I'd like. And her voice…I'm afraid it hasn't gotten any better. She needs to remain silent and drink a mixture of which I've given the recipe to your doggen to prepare for her." The healer reported. Drakn nodded a little and glanced behind the healer.

"Where is she?" He growled and the healer glanced to Axe.

"Getting dressed my lord." He said softly and Drakn started for the door just as Lily walked through it. Without even thinking, his primal needs taking over Drakn grabbed hold of Lily and pinned her against the wall. He barely heard her gasp as he sank his fangs into her neck. He could smell the bonding scent coming off of him and was vaguely aware of Axe getting the healer and himself out of there. Drakn's mind roared at the taste of her blood on his tongue, she tasted wonderful it was intoxicating. Groaning he let go of her and panted. Lily grasped onto him weakly and he swore. Picking her up and put her in a chair by the fireplace.

"I couldn't help it…" He said looking down at her wiping a bit of blood off his mouth. Lily nodded a little and reached up to him. Drakn picked her up and sat down himself placing her in his lap.

"I'm sorry, forgive me…I don't know what I was thinking." He said and Lily just kissed him softly. They sat like that, content just to be together a while warm in front of the fireplace. Drakn found himself stroking her hair, twirling bits of it around his fingers. She became quiet and still after a while. Glancing down he grinned seeing she was asleep. Picking her up gently not to wake her he took her back to their room and tucked her into bed. Strolling down the hall he decided to check on the warriors, perhaps do a little training himself. Once he got outside though Axe came up to him.

"My lord we have a slight problem." He said and Drakn looked at him.

"Lily's brothers have arrived. They apparently want her to return home and for her to be placed under…" Axe reported and Drakn stilled.

"Do they know I plan on mating her?" He asked and Axe nodded a little.

"They want to see her talk to her themselves before agreeing to anything." Axe said and Drakn groaned a little.

"She's asleep, show them to my office." He said and headed back up there. It didn't take long for Axe to deliver two men to him. One huge with brutish looks, the other tall and lanky; they did bare some resembling to Lily but not much. Drakn looked over them as they bowed and waved them into seats.

"If you do not mind my lord we would like to see Lily first." The tall one said and Drakn shook his head.

"She's sleeping and I won't disturb her. What are your names?" He asked and they both sat down.

"I'm Thomas my lord and this is my brother Edger." The tall one said and Drakn nodded a little, civilians, not warriors then judging by the names.

"Your sister has agreed to mate me and become Queen." Drakn said simply and the two glanced at each other.

"My lord my sister is not worthy of you. The enemy held her for nearly a month; I am surprised she did not die because of it. Let us take her home, and keep her there." John said and Drakn narrowed his eyes at him.

"–I- have decided that your sister is worthy, more then. What happened with the lessers does not affect the way I feel about her. I will not release her to you unless she asks me of it." Drakn growled at the two men who exchanged glances.


	11. Chapter 11

Drakn watched the brothers exchange looks and glanced up as Axe came through the door, a little sleepy looking Lily behind him

Drakn watched the brothers exchange looks and glanced up as Axe came through the door, a little sleepy looking Lily behind him. Growling Drakn got up and went over to her, beating her brothers to it.

"I didn't tell you to wake her up." He snapped at Axe who shook his head as Drakn slipped an arm around Lily who just snuggled up to him. Some of his anger faded feeling her so close to him.

"I didn't she was coming here already, I just escorted her." Axe said and Drakn nodded a little.

"Lily, you look better then we expected." John said and Lily smiled weakly at her brothers, when she went to pull away from Drakn to go to them he tightened his arm keeping her beside him. Gently she touched his cheek, meeting his eyes and with a sigh he let go of her. Axe shut the door behind him, staying in the room as Lily hugged her brothers. Drakn didn't like any other male touching her, even if it was her brothers and went, sitting down behind the desk to put some distance between them. After hugging both her brothers Lily came and stood behind Drakn. Smiling he reached up and took her hand putting it on his shoulder and holding it there.

"We want you to come home Lily, mother and father would like to see you. And we can take care of you there." John said as the two brothers sat down. Lily seemed to still a little behind Drakn and he squeeze her hand.

"Lily isn't going any where right now; she's too close to her transition." Drakn said and the brothers looked at her.

"We have a male for her to feed from, to see her through her transition." Edger said and Drakn snarled and stood up quickly forgetting Lily was behind his chair.

"She will feed from no one but me." He growled and Lily quickly moved beside him hopping a little. Drakn frowned at that and quickly switched places with her, forcing her to sit down and looked at her foot. He had pushed the chair into her foot.

"I'm sorry…does it hurt much?" He asked softly and Lily shook her head and reached for his quill and paper. Surprised me, she wrote and he nodded standing to look at her brothers.

"She's not going anywhere until her transition and after then where she goes will be her own choosing." Drakn said and Lily tugged her hands. I would like to go home, she wrote and Drakn felt his chest shrink a little thinking she wanted to leave him. For a visit, my parents would have been worried; she wrote quickly seeing his face. Drakn nodded a little and looked to her brothers.

"After her transition, I'll bring her to your family for a visit. It's what she wants so it's what will happen." He said hoping he was making himself clear to her brothers. They both nodded and seemed to accept that. Lily wrote again and Drakn looked down at it: May I have some time alone with my brothers? Drakn was close to saying no, he didn't want to leave her with them, and he didn't trust them. Hesitating a moment he then nodded and leaned down kissing her on either side of her neck over her veins then quickly on the mouth before going to the door.

"Axe will me right outside the door, if you need him just…throw something." Drakn said and Lily smiled at him nodding. Both Axe and Drakn stepped outside and Axe looked at him.

"The slightest sound I don't like I'll be going in there" He assured Drakn who nodded a little.

"Good, I'll be in the training room." He said before taking off needing to work off some of his frustration.


	12. Chapter 12

Drakn came upstairs from the training room, his shirt off covered in sweat as he had pushed himself hard

Please review guys, what do you think? It is about Wrath's parents so yes he'll show up eventually.

Drakn came upstairs from the training room, his shirt off covered in sweat as he had pushed himself hard. Walking towards his chambers he forced himself to look away from his office door, Axe still stood guard outside of it and gave him a nod. Changing into clean apparel he went back towards his office, deciding that Lily and her brothers had had enough time alone. Not seeing Axe outside the now open door and quickened his steps. Axe came out of the room carrying Lily and he looked at Drakn.

"Its time my lord." He said. Drakn froze a moment looking at Lily, her mouth gapping trying to get a hold of something that wasn't there. Quickly he took her from Axe and rand down to his chambers, slamming the door behind him and put Lily on the bed and grabbed his dagger. Cutting himself across the neck, he picked her up and sat on his bed putting her mouth to his neck. Making sure her mouth was right against the cut and the blood flowing out of it he tried to relax. It only took a moment before he felt her body jerk and he knew that the blood had flowed into her mouth. After a while, he wasn't sure how long she started trembling against him. Gently laying her back on the bed, he watched as her whole body shook, twitched and jerked. Her body was going through the change now. Her insides would learn how to digest the blood and it would be painful. Grabbing a blanket he tucked it around her then sat up on his bed leaned back against the headboard, keeping her in his arms. She started to cry and her mouth worked as if she was speaking but no words came out. It was the worst thing Drakn had ever been through, to know how much pain she was in and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Hours later she lay still and Drakn relaxed, his nerves frayed. Glancing down at her he sighed and pushed her hair back off her face. She would wake in a moment and want nothing but to feed, then she would sleep a while longer. Drakn leaned his head back on the wall, partly to give her better access and partly so he could close his eyes a moment. Then all of a sudden she was at his neck, her newly formed fangs digging into his flesh. Groaning he held onto her as she pulled at his vein. After the last few hours of watching her in pain nothing could have felt better at that moment then having her properly feed from him. And feed she did, Drakn had no idea how long she sucked at him until she stopped. He felt like he had just had the best sex of his life for hours at a time and nothing could top that.

"Drakn?" She murmured and Drakn froze, she had spoken and her first word was his name. Perhaps there were things that could top sex.

"I'm here, just rest, you'll need it." He said gently laying her in the bed beside him. Drakn watched her sleep a while then reached into his bedside table and grabbed the dark red ribbon it in. It was tradition after being fed from a newly transitioned to tie the ribbon around ones neck, a sign that they had made it through. Tying it Drakn got out of bed and cleaned himself up a bit. Gently he undressed Lily out of her gown, leaving her just in her undergarments, they were damp with sweat and blood but she wouldn't want them on much longer, he figured they would irritate her skin. Going down to his office he found Axe, Gore and Lily's brothers waiting for him.

"She's resting now, she made it through." He reported and there was a collective sigh of relief within the room.

"Have a doggen bring food to my chambers and a bath." He said to no one in particular before heading back to his room. Lily was still asleep and he lay back down beside her, careful not to touch her. Her skin would be sensitive to touch and temperature. Her eyes would be sensitive to light, which shouldn't be too bad since there were only a few candles burning now. She would be hungry for food, and so was Drakn. He sighed and put his arm over his eyes, needing the rest physically and emotionally. After a while he heard the doggens come in, quietly as they could putting a tray of food on his table and carrying in ten buckets of hot water to fill the bath. Drakn forced himself to sit up after they left and looked around. The food smelt delicious and the bath looked very inviting, going to swing himself out of bed and stopped feeling Lily shift. Looking down at her he smiled a little as she reached an arm up to him. Drakn lay back down on his side so he could look at her he stroked her hair softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, just above a whisper and Lily stretched a little.

"Wonderful, tired, dirty and hungry." She listed off and Drakn smiled and pressed a light kiss against her lips.

"There is food and a bath waiting for you." He said and started to pull back when Lily reached up and pulling him back down for another kiss. Deeping the kiss Drakn chuckled to himself; he had forgotten one thing that newly transitioned vampires wanted after their change. Food, a bath, and sex.


	13. Chapter 13

Drakn wake the next night, and stretched feeling deeply satisfied

Drakn wake the next night, and stretched feeling deeply satisfied. Smiling to himself he pulled Lily closer. Nodding off again he woke feeling Lily shift out of his arms. Sitting up on his elbows he watched her pull on his robe.

"Where is it you think you're going?" He asked and Lily jumped a little.

"I was going to ask for a bath." She said softly and Drakn nodded a little. Quickly she stepped outside the door then came back.

"I have to check in on a few things. Have your bath and I'll check in on you in a bit." Drakn said getting out of bed and pulling on some pants.

"I was hoping to leave the castle." Lily said and he frowned as he pulled on his shirt.

"You might want to rest a while longer. Eat, bathe, rest. When I'm done with my meetings and such I'll take you for a walk alright?" Drakn said and kissed her cheek, thinking it was settled.

"I was hoping I could go alone." Lily said and Drakn looked down at her.

"Alone? Without me?" He said as if trying to understand and Lily smiled a little and fixed his shirt.

"Not that I do not love spending every moment I can with you. But after two weeks of being watched over constantly I'd like a little alone time." She said and Drakn sighed and little dragged a hand through his hair.

"Of course you do, but let me send a guard with you, just so you're protected." He said understanding and Lily tilted her head a little looking up at him.

"Yes my lord." She said smirking a little and Drakn smirked back at her.

"Good girl." He said then kissed her on the forehead.

Drakn spent his time going through reports on the number of warriors supposed to be joining the ranks soon and others things like that. Even knowing Lily was outside the castle he was able to relax some and spent the rest of the night meeting with and inspecting the new warriors. It wasn't until last meal that he got to see Lily. Dressed in a dark purple gown she waited for him, just outside the doorway into the eating hall.

"You look lovely. Did you have a good walk?" Drakn asked after greeting her with a kiss. Smiling up at him Lily nodded and took his hand as they went into dinner.

"I'm going to ask the scribe virgin tomorrow night if she'll attend our mating ceremony." Drakn said helped Lily into her chair and sitting beside her.

"When are we having the ceremony?" She asked and Drakn smiled a little.

"As soon as I can arrange it if that suits you." He replied and Lily smiled back at him leaning forward to give him a kiss. They ate and chatted along with the others in the hall, Axe joining them later on explaining he was with the new recruits and that's why he was late. Drakn and Axe discussed the new males long into the meal and sat around afterwards drinking scotch and chatting away. Lily was curious to listen to them but after a while became bored. Drakn glanced to her as she stood.

"I'm off to bed, you two enjoy your…planning" She said then kissed Drakn's cheek, he smirked a little.

"I won't be long." He said and watched her walk to the door. Axe and he sat up drinking and talking about past wars. Eventually Drakn went back to his chambers and carefully got into bed trying not to wake Lily who was fast asleep.

The next night Drakn went through the ritual of calling on the scribe virgin. Careful of his wording he asked to mate Lily and for the scribe virgin to attend. After praising him on his leadership since becoming King, she agreed to let him have Lily as his Queen. Drakn pulled himself off the broken glass after taking his leave of the scribe virgin; pulling on his robe he set off to find Lily. Going towards his chambers he asked for a bath to be brought as he passed a doggen. Swinging open his door he strolled into his chambers, grinning at Lily who looked up from reading a book by the fireplace.

"In two nights love." He said leaning down and kissing her over her veins.

"I had better get started on my gown then." She smirked up at him as he tugged the book from her hands.

"Yes, you should get started on your gown, getting it off." Drakn said tugging her to her feet.

Hey guys hope you're liking it so far, I'm going to attempt to make this one pretty long! This chapter a bit boring sorry, but needed a lead up to the mating ceremony. I'm going away for three days so there won't be anything until next week I think. Please please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Drakn paced in his chambers, dressed in his black robe

Drakn paced in his chambers, dressed in his black robe. Axe watched him from a chair, looking rather amused.

"You better sit down, your going to faint in the ceremony before your shellan does." Axe smirked and Drakn snarled at him.

"Let's go down now I can't wait any longer." He said and swung open the door. Together they headed down to the ceremony room, where two other brothers and Drakn's best friends waited. Axe, Gore and Blaylock would be their witnesses through the mating ceremony. They chatted and made sure that everything was ready. Finally the door swung open and Lily stepped in. Dressed in a dazzling purple gown, her hair braided neatly but simply in a braid. Two other females were with her, Blaylock's mate Rhiannon and a girl Lily had become close to well living in the castle. Drakn smiled and took Lily's hand as they knelt by the alter, and waited for the scribe virgin. As a familiar calm settled over the room Drakn squeezed Lily's hand.

"Step forward female." The Virgin said and Lily slowly stood and stepped forward.

"You are beautiful, strong and loyal. I can see this clearly." The Virgin said then took Lily's hand.

"And fertile, you will have at least two children." She said then motioned Lily to step back, which she did quickly, even as Drakn struggled not to make a sound.

"Rise King of the Vampires, take your chosen ones hand." The virgin said and Drakn stood and gently took Lily's hand.

"You have my blessing for this match, for your children will continue to lead your kind." The Virgin said then disappeared. Lily smiled up at Drakn who still seemed a little shocked. Quickly and quietly they exchanged vows, and Drakn slipped a large sapphire ring onto Lily's finger. Drakn took a deep breath and kissed Lily before removing his robe.

"Try not to move." He whispered and went over to the chair, sitting down in the chair with no back he nodded to his brothers. Quickly they carved Lily's name into his back and covered it with salt as is the tradition. Lily managed not to fall over for which Drakn was glad; he didn't even flinch as the blades cut into him.

"Will you accept me as your hellren?" He asked offering her the box which held the cloth used to clean his back. Smiling Lily took the box, and nodded.

"Forever." She replied then launched herself at him. Grinning Drakn kissed her, and swept her up to their room.

An hour or so later after Drakn had made love to his mate and dressed in formal attire they headed to the hall to join the others in the mating day festival. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, Drakn wouldn't take his hand off his mate, either holding her hand, having an arm around her, he wouldn't let go. Axe came from outside and ran up to Drakn. Listening Drakn nodded a little, and whispered something back.

"I want you to go to our room with your guards and stay there until I come for you." Drakn said quietly and firmly to Lily.

"What is it?" She asked quietly and he kissed her softly.

"Do as you're told." Drakn said and then watched her go. Quickly they got every one out of the hall. Following Axe to his office Drakn went to his chair.

"How many of them?" He asked as Gore joined them.

"About ten, we're watching them there don't seem to be any more, nor have they sent any of them off to alert the others." Gore said and they all looked at each other.

"Gather twenty men, slaughter them and make sure you take the hearts. I want to know when it's done. I might move the court, or just myself and my mate." Drakn said, the two brothers nodded and headed out. Drakn went to the window and looked out, lessers certainly knew how to ruin ones day.


	15. Chapter 15

Drakn stayed in his office for most of the night, he knew that if he went to Lily they would start the mating day early

Drakn stayed in his office for most of the night, he knew that if he went to Lily they would start the mating day early. With the threat of lesser near the castle he couldn't afford to be distracted. Axe came back just before day break and came into the office without knocking covered in lesser blood.

"It's taken care of my lord, there are none left and they did not send out a messenger to let others know." He said and Drakn sighed relieved.

"Good, set up extra patrols just in case." He said getting up and going to the door.

"I'm going to bed now, and unless anything happens lesser related, I'm not to be disturbed until I feel like it." Drakn said and Axe smirked.

Drakn and Lily weren't disturbed at all. After returning to his room Drakn explained to Lily what was going on, after there were barely any words until the next night. Not that either of them got any sleep. Drakn could have and would have kept going but Lily wasn't able to take any more and she eventually talked him into sleeping for a while. Stretching sometime the next night Drakn sighed and watched Lily sleep beside him. She was slumped over beside him, exhausted looking still and a few marks on her skin where he had been a bit too rough. They had fed from each other before going to sleep, so he knew she wouldn't be hungry for that but he did pull himself out of bed to get some food for them. After shutting the door behind him he balanced a tray in one hand and a stack of papers for him to look over in the other. Quietly he put the tray down then went back to bed with the papers, intending to read them until she woke and was hungry. He managed to get through two reports before she shifted beside him, her hand reached for him and hit the paper he was holding instead. Smirking he looked down at her.

"Good evening." He said leaning down and kissing her. Smiling softly Lily sat up holding the sheet around her breasts.

"Back to work already I see." She said flicking the papers with her fingers.

"Yes well a Kings work is never done it seems." Drakn said slipping an arm around her and tugging her up against him. Lily glanced over the paper then her body seemed to perk up a little.

"Is that a tray of food?" She said sitting up more and he nodded a little. Lily was quick to jump out of bed, but Drakn was quicker grabbing the sheet so that she stood beside the bed naked. Smirking he looked over her, her breasts still looked like they wanted to be licked and sucked on, but he held back a little concerned about the bruising his fingers had left on them.

"Eat then, but naked, and a bath should be here soon." Drakn said and looked back to the papers feeling amused as she sat down and started eating.

Please review guys. Next chapter I'll be jumping ahead five years. Don't worry not done yet!!


	16. Chapter 16

Five years had past since their mating ceremony and they had grown closer and closer every day

Five years had past since their mating ceremony and they had grown closer and closer every day. Lily had told Drakn all about her family and her friends back home, so Drakn took her for a quick visit to see them. They didn't stay long, but long enough for Drakn too see and to like where his mate came from. Most days just before bed the two of them sat by the fire place and enjoyed either a bath or a glass of wine together. The baths usually lead to other activities that didn't require clothing. They usually sat up talking about the day or things that were important. Lily had taken interest in Drakn's dealings as King since that kept him away from her most of the time. Slowly he taught her how to write and soon had her helping him with decisions and reports. They worked well together, quietly for the most part but every once in a while Drakn would say something that throw Lily into the giggles. They had a wonderful relationship, one that many of the unmated warriors envied. Drakn knew that Lily should be going into the needing period soon; he had the healers check her out every month once she was in her fifth year out of her transition. The idea of spending all that time inside of her and being there for her excited him. The thought of her becoming with child scared the living hell out of him. The virgin did say they would have a few children, but she didn't say Lily would live. Drakn was a wreck over what to do, but he was careful not to say or do anything around Lily. He was sitting by the fire one night, reading a book well Lily was in the tub; when he felt it pulse through her. Quickly he hulled Lily out of the bath just as she whimpered; tossing her on the bed he went to the door and barricaded it with locks he had made just for the occasion.

"Drakn…" Lily whimpered and reached for him as he started locking the locks.

"I know just give me a moment." He growled finishing then swung back to the bed. Quickly he was inside of her, giving her what she needed. By the end of it two days later he couldn't move Lily was much the same, on top of him slumped against his chest. Gently he rolled her off of him and tucked them in a bit, even that took great effort. After sleeping for a while he pulled on his robe, and staggered to the door, he felt drunk. Unlocking all the locks he swung the door open.

"Food, and bring lots of hot water." He ordered the first doggen he saw, who quickly nodded and ran off. Groaning Drakn went back to the bed and swung himself back down. Lily sighed beside him and he looked down at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly kissing her shoulder.

"Sore, I'm very sore." She whispered and Drakn shut his eyes.

"I'll get the healer." He said getting up again but stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"No just a bath, it will help." She said smiling just a little. Grunting Drakn nodded a little and lay back down with her. Quietly they lay on the bed until one servant showed up with a tray heaping with food and two more came in with water and two more came in with water.

"We have more water boiling as we speak my lord, we'll bring it up as soon as it's ready." The doggen with the food said before they all left. Drakn swung himself out of bed just before Lily who had grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She headed straight for the food and Drakn sighed.

"Please, get in the bath nalla; I'll bring the food to you." He said. Lily hesitated then nodded a little and got in the tub. She moaned loudly and Drakn cursed as he got hard again. No matter how many times he had had her he always wanted more. Grabbing a plate he put some food on it.

"Here, I'll order more if you want." He said handing her the plate. Smiling Lily started to feed herself and Drakn looked her over. His eyes rested on her stomach and his own felt like it was being tied in knots. Reaching forward he took the fork from her.

"Let me." He said softly and began to feed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Drakn waited on pins and needles for Lily to bleed

Drakn waited on pins and needles for Lily to bleed. He couldn't decide which he was hopping for more. He had the healer come twice since her needing period two weeks ago and so far nothing. Looking up from his work he glanced at her, tempted to ask but not wanting her to know that he wanted to know. They worked quietly in his office for a while then Drakn caught her looking at him.

"What is it love?" He asked and Lily smiled a little at him.

"I haven't gotten my bleeding time yet. It's possible…" She beamed at him and Drakn forced himself not to frown at her.

"Let's just wait a full month before we get too excited." He said flatly then looked down at his work.

"Do you not want children?" Lily asked and Drakn could hear the confusion and frown in her tone of voice.

"I'm terrified." Drakn said gently and looked up as Lily came over to him. Pushing back from his desk he made room for her on his lap. Tucking her against him he looked up at her.

"What are you terrified of?" She asked rubbing her fingers against the back of his neck in the way she knew he liked.

"Of losing you, of losing the child, of losing both of you. Its just such a huge risk, I'm not sure if I'm willing to make it." Drakn explained and Lily nodded a little bit, understanding.

"What if, there was no risk, would you want to?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course, I would have as many as we could." He said and Lily smiled at him.

"So let's just take it one at a time. It will be fine." She assured him

"If you are this time then yes, of course but don't expect to be doing a damn thing." Drakn frowned a little at her.

"We'll see when the time comes." Lily said smirking and getting off his lap.

Drakn worked as much as possible, stressing himself out about other things other then the fact that it had been nearly a month and Lily still hadn't bled. He forced himself not to ask her, and made sure she was doing easier paper work, and not over doing anything else. He was sitting in his office staring out the window giving his brain a rest from the numbers he was working on when Lily came into his office.

"I just saw the healer." She said softly and he looked at her frowning.

"Are you not feeling well? You could have told me." Drakn said motioning her over to him.

"I'm feeling alright, a little tired but that's all." She said as he tucked her up against him.

"And what did the healer say about that?" He asked and felt her shift against him.

"That in a year or so I will feel much better." Lily said and Drakn froze, a year? That would mean she was carrying their child. His mind swam with everything he was going have to do, and then his mind turned dark.

Drakn blinked, looking up into Lily's concerned looking face. He was laying flat on his back on his office floor.

"Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard." Lily said touching his cheek.

"I'm fine…did I faint? That's not very manly of me." Drakn said and Lily laughed, then leaned down and kissed him.

"Just promise not to faint with our child in your arms." She teased him and Drakn pulled her down on top of him so that she was laying down with him but not on the cold hard floor.

"A child, our child, in a year." He said more to himself then to her, Lily snuggled up against him.

"Let's not tell anyone just yet. I'd rather like to keep it to ourselves a while." She suggested and Drakn nodded a little.

"At least it was just you and I when I fainted." He mumbled kissing the top of her head.


	18. Chapter 18

Drakn looked over their new room, in the safe house

Drakn looked over their new room, in the safe house. He had moved Lily, himself and their small household into a smaller easier protected home. Much smaller then the castle, more homey and less area to guard which was better. Lily had already gone to lay down and rest after then short journey, surprising and concerning Drakn that he didn't have to ask her to rest. But she was asleep now and he wasn't about to wake her up to ask her about it. They had brought two healers, three doggen and ten guards with them to make up the household. Drakn checked the fire himself then settled down in front of it to relax. This was going to be a long 10 months, two months had already passed since Lily had told him they were expecting. It had taken that long to get everything ready and to finish work that had to be done before they left. Drakn felt more at ease here, tucked deep into the mountains, this house was his fathers hunting retreat. Not only were there less people here, he had more of a chance to do things himself without the doggen. Going outside he checked where the moon was and decided it was far enough from day light for him to go for a walk. He wondered around the forest for a bit, always keeping the house in sight just in case. The next year or so was going to kill him he was sure; he was terrified of every little thing. Anything upsetting Lily, her not getting enough rest or to eat, it was all going to kill him. Sighing he turned back to the house and went inside. Creeping silently as he could he went to bed, careful not to move the bed too much he lay down beside her. For a while he just watched her sleep, watched her chest fall with her breathing and he felt better knowing she was beside him. Eventually he was sure she would tell him off for following her around but for now she seemed to put up with it. Gently he put a hand on her stomach and went to sleep.

Drakn watched Lily in the bath, of course two female doggens stood by should she need anything but he liked to watch. Only a few more weeks now, then she would be giving birth. Drakn was feeling a bit more confident that they would both make it through, so far there had been no problems, and the healer said everything looked as it should. Drakn smirked a little to himself as a curl escaped the ribbon holding all of Lily's hair up out of the water. Strolling over he tucked it back in himself then leaned down and kissed the spot on her neck that it had fallen.

"Thank you." Lily said sweetly and tilted her head to look up at him. Drakn smirked and pulled his chair closer to the tub.

"How's your bath feeling?" He asked and soaped up his hands.

"Just fine, what are you doing?" She asked as he moved around her back.

"Just relax." He said then began washing and massaging her back. Lily sighed and leaned forward a little bit more giving him better access. They had spent a lot of time like this, but never in the tub. As Lily got bigger and bigger her back seemed to get sore and Drakn was more then happy to massage her back. After a bit he carefully rinsed her off and helped her out of the tub. The two doggens quickly came forward to dry her off and help her dress. Drakn stepped back and went to the fireplace, picking up a letter from Axe he started to read it. It seemed all was well at home, though people wanted to know where the King and Queen went, Axe had a good handle on everything. Hearing Lily gasp Drakn looked up.

"Get the healer." Lily ordered one of the doggens. Quickly Drakn came over and picked her up, gently laying her back in the bed.

"What is it?" He asked tucking her in loosely.

"I think…I think its time." She said and Drakn stared at her then quickly cut open his wrist.

"The healer will make me wait outside. Drink now, you're going to need it later." He said then groaned a little as Lily latched on. She held onto his arm as she drank from him and squeezed very hard at one point. Drakn reached down with his other hand and gently stroked her cheek. The healer came in with three other doggens and glanced over the scene.

"My lord you need to leave." He said and Drakn nodded a little as Lily let go.

"I'll be right outside." He promised Lily then kissed her forehead. Closing the door behind him he sank against the wall. Here it was, the moment he'd been dreading for almost a year. It didn't seem real; he almost didn't want it to be.

Please review guys!!


	19. Chapter 19

Drakn wasn't sure how long he was sitting against the wall, he could hear movement in the bedroom and every once in a while he

Drakn wasn't sure how long he was sitting against the wall, he could hear movement in the bedroom and every once in a while he could hear a whimper from Lily. Foot steps forward him to look up. Axe and Gore were coming down the hallway, looking rather amused.

"Well my lord, it seems the birth is upon us." Axe said helping Drakn up.

"How…what are you doing here?" Drakn asked him and rubbed his head.

"You hadn't answered my letter so I decided to come and check on you. You need a drink come on." Axe said and started to lead them down the hallway.

"No, I promised Lily I would stay outside the door." Drakn said and Gore smirked swing an arm around his King.

"My lord trust me, she's not going to know if you're there or not." He said as the only one of them who had young he would know. Nodding a little Drakn went with them. They did have a few drinks and Axe and Gore tried their best to distract Drakn with stories from home. Hours went by before Doggen came running into the room.

"My lord, it's over." She said beaming and Drakn stood up so fast his chair toppled over. Running down the hallway he burst into the room that Lily was in. And there she was looking lovely relaxing back against the pillows and small blanket wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Come meet your son Drakn." She said softly and in a daze Drakn went over and looked down. Wrapped in the blanket was a very small very pink baby, sleeping comfortably.

"We have a son." Drakn said softly sitting down on the bed.

"Aye and a strong one at that." Lily said smiling up at him, gently not to squeeze the baby between them Drakn leaned down and kissed her.

"You're feeling alright? Do you need to feed?" Drakn asked and Lily just smiled up at him.

"In a bit yes I will need to feed but right now I want to see you hold him." She said. Drakn carefully took the child from her and cradled his son against his chest.

"What do you want to name him?" Drakn asked looking at his son not at his mate.

"He has the symbol of a warrior just like you. So a warrior name would be appropriate." Lily said and Drakn gently pulled the blanket down to get a look at his son's chest. There it was, the star looking symbol of a warrior. Just like he had and his father before him. Looking at the symbol Drakn felt like falling over, quickly he handed the child back to Lily in case he did.

"Wrath, his name is Wrath." Drakn said the name just coming to him like his name came to his father.

"Wrath it is then." Lily said and tucked the child into the blankets again.

"I have to…go tell the others." Drakn said and Lily nodded a little understanding.

"Don't go anywhere. Stay here." He said and Lily laughed a little.

"I just gave birth, I won't be going anywhere for a while." She reminded him. Drakn kissed her soundly then quickly left the room. He ran down the hall back to where Axe and Gore still sat.

"Well my lord is it a wee lass or wee lad?" Axe asked.

"A son I have a son named Wrath." Drakn said and Axe shoved a mug of ale into his hands. The three of them raised their mugs.

"To the young Wrath." They yelled at the same time, banged their mugs and then drank.

Sorry such a short chapter but hey it was kind of an exciting one!! Don't worry not done yet! Pretty please review!


	20. Chapter 20

The next few weeks Drakn couldn't have been happier if he tried

The next few weeks Drakn couldn't have been happier if he tried. Lily and he settled into the routine of parenthood, their whole lives revolved around their little Wrath. One of Drakns favorite things to do was to sit and watch Lily breastfeed their son. It made him feel peaceful. At night he liked to rock his child to sleep against his chest, tell him stories that he knew didn't make any sense to the child but he told him anyways. Lily was getting stronger each day and for that Drakn was thankful. Everything had turned out perfectly, everyone was healthy and whole. After a month or so though the healer came to Drakn's make shift office.

"My lord a word please." He said and Drakn waved him in. The healer sat in a chair and looked at Drakn.

"I have just examined your son my lord. I fear there is a problem." The healer said and Drakn stared at him.

"What problem?" He ground out and the healer sighed a little.

"Its not life threaten, though it will be a challenge. His sight is not…its not developing as it should. I think he maybe slightly blind, my lord." The healer said and Drakn was quiet and just looked at him.

"Is there nothing to be done? Does the Queen know?" Drakn asked and the healer nodded a little.

"The Queen was with him when I examined him. There is nothing I can do, he is not completely blind my lord but I fear with age he will be." The healer explained. Nodding Drakn got up and went down the hall to his bedroom. Lily was sitting on the bed, Wrath suckling noisily at her breast.

"The healer told you?" She asked looking up at him, she had been crying and Drakn nodded a little.

"We'll just have to take it as it comes. We have no other choice." He said sitting down next to her and stroking Wraths head gently.

"Let's start getting ready to go back to the palace. We can have other healers look at him maybe they'll have an idea.

It took them nearly a month to be ready to return home. Lily wanted to wait just a bit longer until they made the journey. She wasn't feeling up to it when Drakn suggested it but after a month she was ready and by that time everything had been packed up to go. They made it home within a night with no problems, or lesser sightings and for that Drakn was glad; having both his mate and his young out in the open like that had him on edge. Soon Lily was in the tub and Wrath was sleeping in the crib that Drakn had once used. All the necessary people had seen Wrath who cried his way through being held by strangers. Soon when he was three months they would present him to the Scribe Virgin for her blessing and approval. So far as far as the healers could tell his vision hadn't become worse then it was and for that Drakn was grateful. He wanted his son to see the wonders of the earth before it was too late. Lily got out of the tub and Drakn eyed her, they hadn't get resumed their bed play because Drakn wanted to make sure she was fully healed from the birth before they had. Looking her over he couldn't resist asking.

"How do you feel?" He asked and Lily glanced to him as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Why do you ask, my lord?" She grinned at him knowing exactly what he was thinking. Drakn grinned back as she made her way over to him. Chuckling he ripped the towel off her and pulled her into his lap.

"You my love know exactly what I'm thinking." He said and started to kiss her.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few years moved too fast for Drakn, soon his son was walking, talking and wanting to go everywhere his father did

The next few years moved too fast for Drakn, soon his son was walking, talking and wanting to go everywhere his father did. Lily had settled into motherhood gracefully, still able to help Drakn with anything he need all well keeping their son healthy and happy. So far Wrath's vision had stayed much the same as when he was born, though the healers warned it would get worse, they believed his color sight would go before anything else. It was because of that warning Drakn and Lily made sure he saw as much colors as he could, they had doggens take him outside during the day to see flowers, the sun the mountains so that when he did lose his sight he would have the memory of those brilliant colors. When Wrath was nearly four Lily had her second needing period and Drakn was all too eager to see her through it. This time Drakn was not as worried about Lily becoming pregnant again. They had been through it once and everything despite Wraths vision had turned out better then Drakn could have ever imagined. Today he sat in his office with his son at his feet playing with wooden toys, looking over the supply report when Lily came in.

"Mama!" Wrath exclaimed and Lily smiled picking him up. Kissing each of his cheeks she set him down to play again, and then leaned down to kiss Drakn.

"How are my two favorite males?" She asked as Drakn pulled her down into his lap.

"Buried in paper work once again." He snorted and stroked her back.

"The healer was sent to our room earlier, anything you'd like to tell me?" Drakn asked and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"I know everything; you should know that by now." He told her and Lily laughed then took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"We are to have another young." She said and Drakn kissed her soundly.

"Wrath son, come here." Drakn said then with Lily's help pulled Wrath into both their laps.

"You're going to have a brother or sister." Drakn told him and Wrath wrinkled his nose and burrowed into Lily.

"No, I don't want one." He whined and Lily stroked his back.

"It's not a bad thing, just think; you'll have a friend to play with." She told him and Wrath frowned up at her.

"No I don't want a friend." He said stubbornly and Drakn smirked a little.

"Too bad you're getting one anyways." He told his son and ruffled his hair. Wrath stuck his tongue out at Drakn who just smirked more.

"Son you keep that in your mouth or I'll cut it off." Drakn said and a very sheepish looking Wrath tucked his tongue back into his mouth with his fingers.

"How far along did they say you were?" Drakn asked Lily who smiled up at him.

"About four months, so only eight more to go." She grinned and Drakn frowned a little.

"How long have you thought so?" He asked and Lily kissed him quickly.

"Long enough to be talking to the healer." She smirked up at him and Drakn frowned a little more.

"Just take care of yourself. And make sure you feed more then you need to." He said and Lily smiled up at him.

"Are we going back to the hunting cottage then?" She asked and Drakn let his frown go and nodded a little.

"If you like, though it might be too small with our future king there." He said as Wrath climbed off their laps and back to his toys.

"I think it will be perfect." Lily said and Drakn smiled at her.

"Then your wish is my command." He said as they both watched Wrath play at their feet.


	22. Chapter 22

Drakn rode beside the carriage that Lily and Wrath rode in

Drakn rode beside the carriage that Lily and Wrath rode in. Lily managed to keep Wrath quiet so that they didn't make any more noise then their convoy already did. Now they both slept, Wrath curled up against his mother, both covered in a fur blanket. Drakn knew the first thing he would have to do was to show Wrath all the hiding places in the hunting house in case something happened. Lily remembered them all; he had grilled her on them before they left. But Wrath would have to be shown. They made it there in good time, not even a hint of the lesser odor in the air. Drakn carefully picked up Lily, well Axe picking up Wrath who stirred a little but stayed asleep. Once inside both were put to bed while the others unloaded the carriages and wagons.

"So another son for you, and I just got mated. I suppose I have some catching up to do." Axe chuckled and Drakn smiled as they settled in front of the fireplace. Axe's mate Surinda had gone to bed as soon as the wagons were unloaded.

"Might not be a son, could be a daughter." Drakn said sipping his ale.

"I suppose it doesn't matter as long as mother and child are whole." Axe said and Drakn nodded.

"At first I was so sure I wanted a son, but as it got closer and closer to the time…I didn't care I just wanted both alive." Drakn said as Axe looked into the fire.

"Surinda has already had her needing time, a few months go. She's not pregnant and I have to admit I'm somewhat pleased. We've only been mated a year, it would kill me to lose her so soon, or at all." Axe said and Drakn smirked.

"Your not going soft on me general are you?" He teased Axe who smirked back at him.

"As if you haven't gone a bit soft, my lord, and I say that with respect of course." Axe said and Drakn chuckled a bit.

"Of course you do." He said. The two of them sat there content to talk into the day. Eventually they parted and Drakn went to sleep with his mate and son.

The next month passed smoothly, Lily slowly grew bigger with child and Wrath was most curious about what was happening inside of his mother. He had more or less decided that whatever was growing inside his mother was something he would not like. Drakn tried his best to explain it to his son but Wrath was having none of it, he had made up his stubborn little mind. One day well Drakn and Lily got a little alone time, talking about names for the child, wither they thought it was a male or female the alarm bell was rung outside.

"Hide and stay there until I come for you." Drakn said pulling Lily up and pushed her towards one of the hiding spots. Once she was tucked away, Drakn quickly tore through the house in search of Wrath. He knew his son was with Axe and that all would be well but he had to see for himself. Axe meet him in the hallway armed and ready.

"He's hidden away with Surinda. Let's go deal with this." Axe said as Drakn pulled out his own sword and dagger. Together they headed outside with the other brothers to defend the house.

Wrath's POV

He could hear the yells from his father and the other brothers as they fought. Surinda kept a tight hold upon him and rocked him gently to keep him from screaming.

"We have to go in the tunnel." She whispered to him opening the latch to the tunnel.

"I have to help father fight." Wrath hissed at her as she began tugging him down the ladder. But in the end Surinda won, pulling Wrath into the tunnel and escaping with him.

An hour later, in the forest at the meeting place they waited. When the opening to the tunnel was opened from above Wrath looked up, expecting to see his parents or at least his father. It was Gore, his fathers close friend, and he didn't look well. Silently Gore helped Surinda and Wrath from the tunnel.

"We were too late. Everyone was gone." Gore said softly to Surinda who burst into tears. Not fully understanding Wrath turned and looked towards where the house was. It was fully engulfed in flames. None of the warriors with Gore were ones he recognized.

"Where are my parents?" Wrath asked Gore who kneeled in front of him.

"Their gone Wrath." He said and Wrath didn't know what to do other then to watch the house burn down.

That's the end of it folks! Sad ending I know but its partly why wrath is who he is. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
